


The Truth is a Well Formed Lie

by lha



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season 1, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha
Summary: When the truth is something that can't be told, the alternative is a well formed lie.Set two years after the end of Season 1 and featuring the Discovery crew and the man who was never their Captain.





	1. Prologue

“Hugh!” Paul's voice called through from the from the living room. “Hugh!” he called again, the urgency clearly rising. “Get through here!” Abandoning the fruit he'd been chopping, Hugh rinsed his hands quickly and crossed the hallway.

“What's wrong…” he started.

“Did you know?” his partner asked, turning to look at him and gesturing viciously at the screen where the morning’s news was playing.

“Know what? What's going on Paul?” he asked, truly taken aback. Then he glanced at the screen and suddenly it started to become clear.

 _’...appeared back on the USS Discovery with no explanation. Just as was the case with Dr Hugh Culber, the medical officer who mysteriously reappeared from within an anomaly weeks after he was thought to have died, Captain Lorca has now also returned._

_’The Captain was reported killed in action during final days of the war and while his body could not be retrieved there was no doubt about his death. Today Starfleet has confirmed that Gabriel Lorca is alive, confirmed these circumstances but has refused to acknowledge exactly when this happened or where Discovery was when this remarkable resurrection happened…’_

“What…” Hugh breathed as stock pictures of Lorca appeared on the screen.

“If that fucking bastard has survived… come back from the network... the way that you…” Paul seethed. 

“I… don’t know how that could…” Hugh said genuinely confused.

“He fell into the…” Paul said, pacing back and forth and clearly upset. “It's not like we understand what happened with you.”

“You happened with me,” Hugh said, catching Paul's arm and pulling him into a hug. “You Paul, you drew me back and while we don’t have a clue how you managed it, we both know that you were the catalyst. I'm pretty sure that you didn't care as much for him as you did for me.”

“If it's him, if it's _that_ him…” Paul ground out, the tension still vibrating off him. “I swear… I'll kill him myself.”

“I know you don't really mean that,” Hugh said into his soldier. “And I'm pretty sure it'll not be _that_ version of Lorca. I mean… without the spore drive being in use how could anyone have made it out of the mycelial network?”

“But....” Paul said as the sound of an incoming call chimed.

_Incoming call from Ensign Tilly, USS Discovery_

“Accept,” Paul said, standing back clearly determined to find out more.

“Wait!” Tilly said as soon as she appeared on the screen, her hands held up in an clear gesture. “Wait… Just let me… It's not him and it didn't happen like that. I mean…. It is him, and we weren't really expecting… but it wasn't like Hugh at all. And it's not that… it's the other him. It's not the him you think it is Sir. It's not him and it wasn't like that but I can't really explain like this.”

“So…” Paul said, clearly trying to formulate his thoughts. “It's the original the prime?”

“Yes, sir,” she said with apparent relief.

“And he didn't just ‘appear’?” Hugh asked.

“No. We… he was part of a seizure of live cargo we made…”

“Live cargo?”

“There’s a cartel trafficking sentient species. Humanoids.”

“Slavery?” Hugh couldn’t, keep the disdain from his voice.

“Pretty much. We’re trying to put them out of business but… anyway I…”

 _’Priority call incoming._ The comms systems advised, moments before the connection with Tilly was cut and Admiral Cornwell’s face filled their screen.

“Lieutenant Stamets, Doctor Culber.”

“Admiral,” Paul replied coolly.

“Gentlemen, I hope I haven’t interrupted anything important,” she began with a knowing inflection. “But I wanted to speak to you officially as soon as possible.”

“Nice of you to keep us in the loop,” Paul said dryly.

“We hadn’t anticipated that the news was going to break as quickly as it did. You’ll understand why we needed to mask the truth behind what has actually happened though given how the story has been blown up.”

“So, given that we’re pretty sure that he didn’t in fact…”

“I’d rather not get into details over a comm. I’m traveling out to meet Discovery before they reach sector one. It’s not unreasonable to expect I would ask you both to escort me.”

“I have no interest in being involved.” Paul said, “We don’t need anyone from that other place anywhere near our lives.”

“He’s not,” she said quietly. “He’s ours.”

“Is he…” Hugh asked, “How is he?”

“I really can’t say any more. I don’t know much.”

“Can we have a minute Admiral,” he said putting the connection on hold when she nodded. “Paul…” Hugh said turning to look at his husband.

“We don’t owe him anything. We’ve never even met him,” he said between gritted teeth. Hugh knew that Paul was nowhere near as heartless as this sounded. It was a defence mechanism against all the hurt that even the name could rekindle in them.

“Precisely Paul. It wasn’t him. He wasn’t the one you fought with, he didn’t bring Tyler on board and he certainly didn’t take advantage of you and the spore drive to land us in that place. He’s just as innocent as we are. More so.”

“I just…” Paul collapsed. “It’s been more than two years Hugh. I just… I want to leave that all behind.”

“I know. But love… I… I…”

“But you’re a much better person than I am, Dear Doctor. And your heart is more than big enough to make up for my unreasonable dislike of people.” Paul lent over and took the call off mute.

“Where do you need us to be when, Admiral?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little darker than some of the things I've written for this fandom but I hope you enjoy none-the-less.  
> As ever I'd love to hear your thoughts,  
> Lx  
> @LHA_again


	2. Chapter 1

Every time he blinked, it felt like he lost thirty seconds. People kept moving, jumping about. The noise all seemed very far away but it was intruding in on him; keeping him from thinking, interrupting his chain of thought. Someone touched his arm and it was like a phaser burn, he pulled back, turned to look but the doctor was several feet away. Looking at him as though they were waiting for him to say something. 

“Sorry?” he managed.

“You are dehydrated and malnourished, I wish to place a line in to provide you with fluids intravenously. May I proceed.” She was Vulcan, he noted absently. He hadn’t seen a Vulcan in a long time. He nodded.

He was sitting on a bed, it was soft and clean and the lights were bright. There were uniforms too. He couldn’t be certain but he was pretty sure that they were Starfleet. He couldn’t remember how he’d got here though. His chest was tight, he tried to take a deep breath but that didn’t really work any more. His lungs didn’t work properly anymore. There was an unnerving rattle as he tried to catch his breath.

“Here,” the doctor said, “take this and press it to your face. It will help ease your breathing.” He looked at the device and then back at the woman. 

“It is perfectly safe,” she said holding it to her own face for several seconds, breathing slowly, before placing it in his hand. 

“You will require further treatment but that will make it easier for now. Try and remain calm and I will be back shortly.”

He watched her go, focusing on her movements as she worked around the room. The others were here too. This group. This collection of lost souls. His fellow cargo for this particular jaunt. He blinked again and the world went away again.

“Captain Lorca?” The doctor was back. “We’ve just run a comparison on your DNA. You are Gabriel Lorca are you not?” He tried the words around in his mind until they settled on his tongue. It had been a long time since he had heard them.

“Gabriel Lorca. Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pre-Discovery plot bunnies are strong!  
> Hope you enjoy this little snippet - more soon  
> Lx
> 
> @LHA_again


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I've played a little loose with the temporal order of the chapters. I'm going to re-name chapter 1 as a Prologue and after that things should be smoother!

Saru sat quietly at his desk taking a moment to process what his CMO had just told him. As protocol dictated, the recently freed captives had been transferred directly into the care of Doctor T’Pel and her team for medical triage, but they were also responsible for beginning the identification process. What they had discovered however, was so unexpected that even now Saru wasn’t sure that he could really grasp the ramifications. 

He had watched quietly and unobtrusively from the edge of the shuttlebay as the prisoners had been brought on board and never once, had even a flicker of recognition been sparked in him and his attention had soon been diverted back to the slavers they had taken into custody. T’Pel too however, should have known that unknown face, having been on board throughout the Klingon war. It was not as though the Captain had been a… Saru, veered away from that particularly mental byway.

After several seconds of stunned silence he had asked the doctor if she could be certain that the results were correct, to which she had raised a perfectly shaped Vulcan eyebrow. The DNA, she explained was a 100% match and there were no signs of subterfuge, so as long as Starfleet’s primary database hadn’t been compromised she could be quite confident. He was, she had expanded, ‘significantly altered’ but had responded to his name and given his current state, she did not find it unduly surprising that he had not been immediately recognisable.

The CMO had already taken measures to isolate this patient, remove him to a more private area where access could be controlled. The results too had been secured before he needed ask and once again he was incredibly grateful for her understated competence. Taking a deep breath, Saru shook himself from the gathering fugue of uncertainty and back into action.

“Captain Saru to the Bridge,” he called.

“Bridge here,” Burnham responded almost instantly.

“I require a secure comm link to Command HQ and I would appreciate your presence in my ready room.”

“Yes, Sir,” her reply as enigmatic as ever. His bridge crew had almost all served on Discovery during the war, knew the truth about what had happened and where it was they had been. They knew the truth about Lorca and what it was he had been and done. How he had died.

“Captain?” Burnham asked, as she entered and he gestured that she should take a seat.

“I have just been informed that an individual rescued from the transport we boarded today has been identified as one Captain Gabriel Lorca.” There was a moment’s pause but it took her far less time to gather her wits than Saru felt he had taken.

“Do we know which one he is?”

“Your report of of what transpired to the Lorca aboard the Charon was sound and I have no reason to doubt that he died in his own universe. We have no real knowledge of what happened to the original Gabriel Lorca.”

“With all respect Sir, I’m not sure we can take anything at face value.”

“You believe this is… that he might be from the other universe? That he might have survived?”

“He fell into the heart of the mycelial reaction, I’m not confident that we know enough about that network even now to be certain.” Tilting his head he looked at her, taking stock of all his instincts his hand drifting to his quiet threat ganglia.

“I do not believe that he is a threat to us but,” he cut off her protest. “I have been mistaken by some manner of this man once already and it will not be twice. I will ask Doctor T’Pel to prepare a sample for quantum signature testing.”

“Thank you, Captain. I agree that it is likely that this is not the same man I saw die but I believe we would be well advised to act with all possible caution in this matter.” Saru nodded briefly in agreement, sending the request directly to the CMO.

“All that remains,” he said pulling his uniform jacket straight. “Is for me to contact Command and see how they would like us to proceed.” It was not a task he relished the prospect of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - I hope you're still enjoying :)  
> Comments always welcome!
> 
> Lx  
> @LHA_Again


	4. Chapter 3

He woke with a start and a scream on the very tip of his tongue that he only stopped through long honed instinct. Lying still and silent, he tried desperately to remember where he was and how he had gotten there. It was too quiet for the mines, but there was a regular beeping he could hear over his own laboured breathing that made him think of one of the transports. That ship had made it to the intended destination though, even if he’d rather it hadn’t.... He was in a bed which ruled out most likely locations and there was a heavy, warm and clean smelling cover draped over his shoulder. Peeling open an eye, he saw a white wall and with a sudden clarity he knew where he was. _Medical._

Blinking slowly, he half expected the the clean clinical space to have disappeared like a mirage before him but it didn’t. And then the memory of the Vulcan doctor returned and like a damn being broken the name _Gabriel Lorca_ flooded through his mind. He gasped, his breath caught, and he began to cough. The paroxysms were deep, rasping and seemingly unending. His every attempt to gasp enough air to stop the world from spinning, only seemed to make it worse and then there were hands grasping at him. Instinct had him lashing out at everything around him, unable to focus to see who or what was trying to restrain him.

“Calm,” a cool voice said, cutting through the noise of the fear and panic. “Captain Lorca, Gabriel. Stand down Nurse Romero. Captain. You are on board a starfleet vessel you are secure and safe. I need you to breath into this for me. It will help to ease your breathing.”

Allowing her to place the mask over his face was less a conscious decision than natural consequence of being unable to fight her off any longer. She seemed unphased by the fact that he was almost collapsed against her, unable even to stop himself sliding forward. 

“Nurse, can you please reattached the line in. I’m sure that now the Captain knows we are here he will not react so negatively.”

There was a tentative touch on his arm, and he jerked unintentionally. 

“Nurse Ramero is reconnecting the line that is replacing fluids and nutrients you have been missing from some time,” the doctor continued. “We are also treating you for a deep seated infection and have moved you into a private room to provide you with some privacy. Continue to breathe as deeply as you can.”

“That’s done Doctor,” the other woman said. 

“Captain, Nurse Romero and I are going to help you get settled back into bed. Nurse, raise the back of the bed, yes that’s it.” Gabriel tried to help move his legs back onto the sheets but he was like a limp rag. That wouldn’t do, he couldn’t be seen as weak if he couldn’t… something was changing, they seemed to be drifting away and he was floating. He wanted to panic about what was going to happen, what they would do to him and where he’d wake up but it was a lost battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please don't forget to feed the author :)
> 
> Lx  
> @LHA_again


	5. Chapter 5

Katrina had rarely been so pleased to see the hatch on a shuttle close as she was as they began final clearance procedures to leave earth dock. Given it was a secure Starfleet location, they’d managed to avoid the worst of the of the media but that wasn’t the only audience who had to be sold the story that they were painting. She’d done her best to appear professional and relieved, though she suspected at best she was passing as calm and composed. At least now it was just Culber, Stamets and herself alone with their pilot who had been selected especially as she had been stationed on Discovery during the war. At least now, the pretence could be dropped and they could relax at least a little.

“So?” Doctor Culber said, the syllable heavy with meaning. The pair sitting opposite her both wore looks of concern in their own ways and she was once again reassured that despite their obvious and understandable misgivings, they would be an asset in this venture.

“Discovery has been working to help police an area where we know that there are unaffiliated criminal gangs perpetrating crimes involving predominantly non-Federation citizens within our borders. This has been ongoing for some time but they... there was a breakthrough two days ago. They stopped a ship holding twelve individuals, nine of whom were restrained.” She handed over a PADD, showing them the crew complement and ‘cargo’. “They were in various states of distress; shackled at ankle and wrist, dressed in soiled clothing and to a greater or lesser extent beaten black and blue.”

Stamets released a shuddering breath and his husband placed a hand on his knee. 

“Do you have…” Culber asked.

“I have the basic triage reports here, all anonymised,” she said, handing over a PADD. “We didn’t… That is, he wasn’t identified until DNA matches were submitted as part of the standard identification process. That’s when everything… And there’s been a quantum signature check performed - We’re certain he’s from this universe.”

“There’s quite a variation in their general conditions,” the doctor said looking through the reports. 

“We think some of them had been captive for some time,” Katrina said. “From what they’ve been willing or able to share. Not all, of them… some are non verbal currently.”

“Do we know where they were coming from? What they were being used for?” Stamets asked.

“The network that we have been chasing down seems to be involved with no end of illicit activities.”

“Does he know?” the scientist asked. 

“I understand that he’s confirmed his identity. They’re struggling to get… there’s no-one on board who knew Captain Lorca before… and it’s been three and a half years since we believe the original incident, occurred. Since the Buran went down.”

“That’s a long time.” Stamets tone was dry as ice.

“And you’ve just told the world that he came back from short trip in a dreamland,” Culber said, his gaze piercing. “My experience couldn’t be much more different to what I can only imagine has happened to him.”

“It was the best we could manage given the circumstances.” The words sounded hollow even in her own ears. “We’d started hearing increased chatter of his name, it was only a matter of time before the news broke so that we could chose the narrative. The existence of another universe, never mind the idea that someone from one managed to infiltrate our ranks.” Her own blood ran cold when she thought about it.

“It’s a risky business,” Culber said, eyeing her carefully, “and almost certainly not in the best interests of Gabriel Lorca.”

“If you think I don’t know that,” Katrina said, biting down on her own righteous anger. “Then you’re sorely mistaken.” 

Gabriel had been, was, one of her oldest friends. Theirs had been a complicated relationship that had gone through many iterations over the years but no matter what else, their friendship had remained true. That only made what had happened in the end all the worse. She owed this Gabriel, her Gabriel, a debt for being fooled by the imposter if nothing else and her own heart broke at the thought of what he’d lived through since last she’d seen him broke her heart. Blinking back her own emotions she straightened her shoulders and continued;

“We’ll rendezvous with the Enterprise in a couple of hours. She’ll take us out to meet Discovery and that will give us a chance to better assess the situation before they come any closer to Sector One and the worst the Federation Media has to offer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks for reading and please do comment - I love to hear your thoughts.  
> Lx  
> @LHA_again


	6. Chapter 5

Michael rarely enjoyed visiting medical facilities but today her apprehension was greater than usual. Even without the added complication of Gabriel Lorca, their mission had been highly emotionally charged and while she had found the mechanics of the investigation easy enough to deal with, the reality of the condition and surroundings that they had uncovered far more challenging. The core depravity of the sort of actions they perpetrated defied every instinct she had and nothing in the Vulcan logic she had learnt helped to understand it.

“We should expect the Enterprise to reach us tomorrow evening,” Saru said as the turbo-lift door closed. “Paul and Hugh are accompanying Admiral Cornwell.”

“It will be good to see them both, despite the unfortunate circumstances.”

“Indeed. I will admit that while I understand the decision Command has seen fit to make,” the Captain said. “I am concerned about how it will be managed.”

“There has been a decided uplift in off-board communications,” Michael observed.

“Outgoing or…”

“Mostly incoming, a high number of civilian media organisations. However, I believe Lieutenant Bryce is quite enjoying giving them short shrift. The only outgoing call of note was made to the home of Commander Stamets & Doctor Culber.”

“Ensign Tilly?”

“It was after the news had been officially released. I believe she was concerned at how they might react without knowing the ”

“Quite,” Saru said with a quizzical head tilt. “I trust that if required, you will remind Sylvia of the utmost need for discretion.”

“She assures me that she was quite circumspect in what it was she actually said.” He nodded in response and as the doors opened onto the corridor they both stepped out together.

Sickbay was a throng of activity when they entered. While a few of the captives had been released to general quarters, most were still under direct medical observation and some quite understandably distressed. A young girl was railing, screaming and thrashing at the medics who were trying to assist. 

“Clear,” Doctor Shrell called, waiting for his colleagues to clear the field before filling it with a sedative gas.

“Apologies Captain, Commander,” the andorian said turning to them. “You find us rather busy.” Saru lifted a hand in acknowledgement and forestalling any more.

“Naturally Doctor. Please, see to your patient. Might we…” he gestured to the corner. 

“Of course,” he replied. “Nurse Romero is with him.” 

Michael followed, as her Captain made his way to the small annex off the back of the main ward. A series of wet, unpleasant coughs could be heard as the door opened. 

“That’s it,” the young nurse was coaching, “better out than in.” The emaciated frame was hunched over the basin as he gagged and choked on whatever it was his body was trying so hard to expel. Michael had not seen him since his identity had been confirmed and now, what she could see of him, was no more recognisable than before. Thin, unkempt and bruised, shying away even from the restrained, caring touch of the nurse, this man was just so far from the Gabriel Lorca she had met, even when under torture.

“Chronic lower respiratory infection exacerbated by some form of silica type dust,” Nurse Romero offered in explanation and with an apologetic grimace. “We’re using expectorants to try and clear out as much of the gunk as we can so that we can see and treat the scarring,” she explained calmly as Lorca continued to gasp and shudder.

Michael found the sound of his rattling breaths unnerving.

“The worst of It should pass in a moment if you’d like to take a seat,” the nurse added,nodding towards two chairs against the near wall. “That’s it Captain,” she encouraged and then, as the fit eased, handed him a mask which he in turn lifted to his face. “I’ll just get rid of this.”

They all sat in silence for several moments, before Saru spoke

“Captain Lorca?” he said quietly. Lorca turned slowly, watching them with an alien gaze from what Michael could now see as a vaguely familiar face. He looked at them both, his gaze traveling from Burnam and then away, letting the mask drift down.

“You’re Kelpian?” His voice was rough and quiet.

“I am,” Saru replied.

“I haven’t met…” he swallowed, lifting the mask to his face and breathing carefully for several moments. “You serve, served with Phillipa Georgiou.”

“I did have the honour to serve with Captain Georgiou. My name is Captain Saru.”

“The uniforms have changed…” he said absently glancing down at himself and then back up at them. “How long?”

“We’re still working on establishing exactly what happened.” Michael said as he returned to the mask and took another shuddering breath.

“I wasn’t missed?” he asked, his brow furrowed in clear confusion.

“It’s been about three and a half years.” Saru clarified.

“I thought about one thousand and seventy three days but I... “ he coughed. “I know I lost some.”

“Well it’s good to have you ba….” Saru caught himself, and Michael turned to look at him. “It’s good to have you on board Captain,” he recovered. “Admiral Cornwell is on her way to meet us and she’ll be leading your initial debrief. Once it’s been approved by my CMO.”

Lorca only nodded mutely, but as they left, Michael could feel his eyes on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twas the night before Discovery... at least here (!)  
> As ever, I hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear your thoughts below or over on twitter @LHA_again.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Lx


	7. Chapter 6

The more Gabriel’s thoughts returned to some semblance of order, the less he understood. Now that he could keep his eyes open for more than a few minutes, could breathe at least almost normally, he was finding it easier to follow the comings and goings of the medical personnel and the routines of this place. It felt strange but it took him some time to realise that it wasn’t simply that everything clean and bright felt unfamiliar and alien. Other than the Kelpian and his commander, the only people he had seen were the Vulcan doctor and the unnervingly cheerful nurse. He was wasn’t certain how long he had been in this room but that seemed… odd.

Medical bays were always busy places and rarely allowed anyone more than the bare modicum of privacy, even captains. The room he was in now should have held at least three others and given he was quite sure that his fellow passengers on the transport had all been in need of care. This space was removed, and while he was quite happy to accept that no one else would want to listen to him hack up his toenails any more than Gabriel himself did, that hardly seemed to explain it. 

He had started asking questions about fairly innocuous things but the answers he was getting were vague and on occasion, downright evasive. He hadn’t asked for anything that could have possibly been considered classified but the excuses he was being given were wearing increasingly thin.

“I understand your desire to bring yourself up to speed, Captan,” Doctor T’Pel said. “But you need rest in order to recover.”

“I’m not suggesting that you let me lose on the Academy assault course,” he said, watching her carefully. “I’d just like access to a terminal and basic database privileges.”

“The oxygen saturation of your blood has improved and your lungs sound much better. But you are not consuming a satisfactory number of calories yet.”

“It’s been a while since I was let loose with a replicator. Not that I have been.” There was virtually nothing in this room, replicator included. He had however been offered his choice of any and all treats once he’d shown he could stomach broth and crackers. The idea of fresh seafood linguini or baby back ribs had taunted him and comforted him in equal measures for months, to be faced with them in reality though… he swallowed thickly.

“If the treatment is making you nauseous then we can address that.”

“No, I… I’m just not use to having so much choice.”

“We will give you some additional nutritional supplements for the time being. And if you’re struggling to choose I’m sure Nurse Romero will assist you in making an appropriate selection”

“Why not. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about the computer access though. Even civilians get some basic privileges, at this point I’d take a back copy of the Sentinel.”

“Admiral Cornwell is due to arrive later today,” the doctor said, her face as unreadable as ever.

“So I’m told. I suppose I’ll just have to hope she has a stack of reports that she conveniently forgets to take away.”

“I understand your frustration Captain, however, you have clearly endured a protracted and invasive ordeal. It will take time for you to recover. I am willing to provide you with selected recreational reading materials, do you have a preference for a genre?”

“Great Expectations,” he said on instinct. “It should be on the ship’s core, it’s a classic.”

“William Makepeace Thackerey?”

“Charles Dickens,” he corrected. The fact that the doctor had more than a passing knowledge of human literature surprised him, but the more he learnt about people of all species, the more he realised that he shouldn’t underestimate any of them. People were rarely what they seemed.. “And… would you… I’m not sure what it is that I want but… is there a definitive Vulcan work? I logical treatise or an epic drama?”

“Several,” she said. “I will have Nurse Romero bring you a selection.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet but I hope you enjoy!  
> Thanks for reading  
> Lx  
> @LHA_again


End file.
